naruto_fanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Shushino
Yuri Shushino is a genin level kunoichi of Konohagakureand a member of Team Hanabi. Background Yuri were in the same academy class as Kinoko Uzumaki and graduated along with him to become a genin. Her family once lived in a small village at the cost, but when Yuri was 8 years, the village was destroyed by a group of rouge shinobi. Having lostd her soft life, as well as her best friend, Yuri made up her mind to become a shinobi herself in order to seek out and kill the ones who tore her earlier life apart. She travelled with her family to Konohagakure and entered the academy at age 10. Shortly after entering the academy, Yuri discovered that she possessed a yet unknown kekkei genkai: the Plant Release. Appearence Yuri is tall for her age and also unusually slim. She has long, dark red hair which reaches down to her waist. She also has intense, golden yellow eyes. Being regarded as an unusually cute girl, Yuri has been popular among the boys ever since the day she first entered the academy. Her overall attire consists of a mesh body suit, similar to the one worn by Yuyamata Yamiko, and an elegant green gi-like shirt with loose arm warmers. As she mainly prefers her hair to be free, she wears her forehead protector attached to her belt, which also has a shuriken holster on her left side. Personality Before her village was attacked, she was a very open girl who would smile almost constantly and liked to enjoy life. After the death of her friend, she became much more serious and in som cases cold. Though she has made new friends, she don't trust them the same way she did her old one, feeling that it would be a disgrace to her memory to just go on and make new friends as if nothing had happened. She has been shown to be very studios and graduated with the third highest score, only surpassed by Kinoko Uzumaki and Kyoso Shinokuna. She was constantly scoring highest of all kunoichi and thus, felt superior to all o her fellow female classmates. She also had a habit to look down on people she feel is weaker than her, as she stated that potential was something you are born with, and not something you get by training. Because of this, she is confident she can beat both Kinoko and Kyoso, since she was born with a kekkei genkai, a rare gift, while none of them possessed anything like it. It is known that her parents are worried by this drastic personality change and constantly tries to get her to become more like her old self, though without any luck this far. Abilities Having ended up third best in her class and graduating as the most promising kunoichi of her age, Yuri can be assumed to have unusually high potential as a ninja. At current, she has mastered most different techniques of all genin her age, including Kinoko Uzumaki, who was hailed as a genius to appear only once in a generation. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Yuris main power steems from her unique kekkei genkai: the Plant Release . This is said to be a slide evolution of the Wood Release, which was unique to the first hokage Hashirama Senju. Because of this, it uses the same elemants as its parent element, Water and Earth. Though Yuri has yet to show any use of these elements, Plant Release alone is very useful and adaptable. She can trap her opponents with the Plant Release: Spike Bush Prison and surpress their chakra with Plant Release: Feeding Forest. Her signature technique, the Plant Release: Strangeling Snare, is able ta adapt to a given situation, and bend its snares to match the situation. Genjutsu Yuri has also showed great skill in genjutsu, being able to use the advanced Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death and Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique. This gives her an advantage, especially when fighting people of her own age, as most of them has yet to learn how to dispel genjutsu. It should however be noted that to use any of these techniques, Yuri aim her complete concentration on her targets eyes and stare deeply into them, thus rendering her defence less against other enemies. Intelligence Yuri has always been very studios and has an excellent intellect. She is able to see the core of a problem when faced with difficulties and solve the problem without losing her cool. It has been stated that her intellect is on par with Soshi Hyugas, which is a great compliment since he has been compared to Kinoko Uzumaki, the best student in their year. Stats Quotes (To Yuya, while in the academy) "People are born with gifts or they're not. It's not something you can get just because you want. A loser will always be a loser!"